


Bringing her home

by xfmoon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Lifeboat, Mothership - Freeform, Season 2 spoilers, season 2 featurette, season 2 promos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little Wyatt centered something based on all the promos and spoilers for season 2 that have popped up.





	Bringing her home

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Oh my God I cannot believe this, they are trying to ruin us with all these great promos and featurettes and I'm just over here freaking out now. Full on fangirl mode.  
>  **Spoilers:** for set season 2 spoilers. So if you don't like spoilers turn away and run now.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Never did I ever bring home the rights to Timeless.

He couldn't recognize the man staring back at him in the mirror. That man was a coward. Not because he was currently hiding in an undisclosed location - it didn't help though - but because the last time he saw her, that had been his opportunity to tell her how he really felt; and what had he done, he had chickened out. And now, now he might never get the chance again.

Just thinking about it made tension build up in his body, until he couldn't contain it anymore. His fist collided with the bathroom wall, and a few tiles broke under the stress. A welcoming numbness spread from his clenched fist up along his forearm. It wasn't anything major, he had been hurt far worse, and it was absolutely nothing compared to the excruciating pain that was threatening to conquer his whole heart.

The two weeks Jessica had been missing had been agony, but this, this was torture. Lucy had been missing for 6 weeks now. Six weeks had gone by while he was cooped up in this pit of bunker not being able to do a damn thing about it, not being able to go search for her at least, not being able to do anything than look at the painstakingly slow process it was to rebuild the Lifeboat. The ifs, maybes, and broken hopes were piling up as the days went by, and no one could find her.

Agent Christopher's men might be doing everything they could, utilizing every resource they had, but when that hadn't yielded any results in more than one and a half month they obviously needed to do something different.

He had seen the looks of pity the others threw his way, and the way they looked at each other when they thought he wasn't watching them, but he stubbornly kept telling them that she was alive; more to convince himself of that fact really than any of the others, because he knew that if he stopped believing in it; that the minute he gave up hope he would not be able to function again. He'd been through this once; he couldn't do it a second time.

He had never planned on falling in love again, it had just happened.

The first week all he had been able to do was pace. Up and down, back and forth. Then they had found out that Lucy had been taken away in the Mothership. And when agent Christopher's team managed to salvage the Lifeboat from what was left of Mason's warehouse he had taken up pacing in front of it while Rufus made repairs. It had been driving Rufus mad. However, there wasn't really that many pacing options in the tight space they now occupied.

He couldn't help it, he felt like a caged animal, and it didn't help that agent Christopher had begun locking them in here, because he apparently instilled trust issues in her. If he had been in a clearer state of mind, he would probably have seen why too. But right now, he couldn't just stand idly by anymore. He had had enough, and Rittenhouse or no, he was going to take his chances out there. And where did she get off on calling Lucy an asset - like she was something that could be discarded as soon as its usefulness ran out - Lucy was so clearly more than that, if not to Denise, then to him. How much more was still something he had to come to terms with, but the six-week isolation had helped him a great part of the way there.

As he was leaving agent Christopher who was unable to stop him any other way was trying to appeal to the soldier in him; calling him by his title 'Master Sergeant' and giving him orders. He had always prided himself of being a good soldier, which were apparent by his current rank; and disobeying orders was definitely not something you did when you were a soldier. However, this was not hard for him. There were just somethings that were more important than following orders. She could court martial him all she wanted. Some people were worth getting thrown in jail over.

Now he was going to find Lucy and he was going to bring her home!

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Saw all these goodies they've been giving us late last night, wrote a little before bed, and then I totally wrote most of this at work today, it's a miracle that I was able to do any work at all really.   
>  Is it Sunday yet?


End file.
